Cell phones and other communication devices are being deployed that provide map information. Currently, users can look up businesses or addresses using a mobile communication device and be presented with a map and/or directions. Users may share such maps and directions with each other via their communication devices.
However, maps currently exchanged in such a manner are static in the sense that they do not permit users to alter the maps and exchange the altered maps. Also, current maps are limited in the information they include.